Volterra II: A Fever You Can't Sweat Out
by Sage94
Summary: Second Part. Autumn and Kai go their separate ways, finding themselves, and more. Read and Review. Please read the first part, Fixed At Zero, to make understanding easier. Also, pairings are unclear, so bear with me.
1. Chapter 1: Build God, Then We'll Talk

**Pairings are so far unclear, so if you could give me some hints. Especially for Kai. She needs someone ;)**

Chapter 1: Build God, Then We'll Talk

Every time I took a bite, their lives would flash before my eyes. I didn't like to dwell, so I would keep away from everyone.

The first night had been the worst, as a vampire. That word could no longer be a "taboo" for me. I had become something I had hated most. Anyways, the night had been the worst, because there was no shoulder to lean on. I had been left alone, probably as part of his sick punishment.

Aro had tried is best at trying to find something to do with Kai, but the most he could think of was past relationships. And he stopped himself from going to find Kai's parents, saying, "One should never stoop so low."

It was almost laughable, except for the dry sobs I would have, trying to get the pain out of my head. But I knew I would have forever to forget it. Soon, Aro would probably grow tired of me, and I would be able to leave. Or he could keep me for all I cared.

The dry sobs were something I realized had happened after my change. I can't cry. Which made me sob more, as a reminder of who I had become.

But, later Aro had come to visit me in the circular room.

"Autumn, I understand you have been through a lot." He said unceremoniously. But I know he didn't know a thing of what I was going through.

I quirked an eyebrow at him, coming out of the crouch I hadn't realized I had been in.

"It is best not to… dwell." He said, his eyes shifting, as if he had something more to say.

"Well then what _is_ it best to do?" I said maliciously, approaching him quickly. That was another thing: the speed.

He gulped, and narrowed his gaze. "I think it's time you realized your _potential_." He said potential like it turned him on. I twisted me face to avoid his stare.

"My potential of what?" I backed away gaining a sour look on my face. I didn't even try to hide my disgusted expression.

"My dear," He started, brushing my face with the back of his hand softly, "I knew from the beginning, you had something special."

"Don't touch me." I shouted.

"You were chosen, like my guard."

"No, I actually came of my own free will," I said, vaguely remembering being on some trip before Volterra.

"True." He said, and nodded. "But, you showed your colors the moment we touched…" I closed my eyes tight, " And that is what leads me to believe you have a special ability, like myself."

"And if I don't?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, we have other methods of use for you. I know for a fact that Felix and Demitri are getting bored."

I sneered, and pushed him away. That is what I liked. My strength. I could finally match Aro's own force. "Maybe I do… have a power," I said, thinking of my best interests (which coincidentally did not include Felix, nor Demitri).

"_Excellent_ to hear." Aro grinned slyly.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, turning away from him.

After five minutes, I figured that he had left, so I let go all of my annoyance in an angry yell.

"My, my, aren't we a bit…" I turned to Caius, who was struggling to find a correct word.

"Furious?" I asked.

"Exactly what I was thinking, Sister." He said.

_Sister? Just cause I _turned_ does not make me one of his. _"Do you always come as a package?" I asked, referring to the fact that there was never one without the other close by. Aro and Caius. Marcus was more of an afterthought.

"I'll choose to ignore that." He said. "I was merely trying to point out that you are better off this way. Less, shall we say, feeble?"

"I agree." I balled my fists.

"Easy." He said trying to settle me, only having the opposite effect. "Yet, in a way, easily as weak as you were a human." His voice was a taunt.

"Shut up. Go bother your wife."

"Mate—not wife." He said correctively.

"What the fuck is the difference?" I asked annoyed.

"You are still in the human mindset, " He said to calm himself, aggravated by my _idiocy_, "A mate is not some novelty word of the human race." He said. Clearly someone had some issues with humans.

"Whatever."

Caius huffed, and went on his way.

I could never keep my front with him. It would crumble soon.

With my keen hearing, I heard subtle footsteps of Italian leather shoes against the marble. I took a seat on the floor.

"What do you want now?" I said, shoving my face in my hands.

I wouldn't grant him or her the pleasure of seeing my pain.

Whoever they were, were gently, pulling the hair away from my face.

"Weep not." He said softly.

"I couldn't if I tried, Marcus." I said, shaking my head. I leaned into him, hugging with all my might. His chest rumbled with laughter.

"It is not so bad, Autumn. The pain goes away." He said.

Long pause. "And yours?" I asked quietly.

He didn't respond right away, because he sounded like a hypocrite. "It too shall fade." He said thoughtfully.

"Will it?" I asked roguishly. I surprised myself by how suggestive that sounded.

His face turned puzzled, as if wondering if I had really just said that _that _way. I honestly couldn't believe it either. I could see the cogs turning in his mind, and he got up, walking away.

Way to fuck up your friendship, Autumn.

* * *

Someone had failed to tell me how difficult it was without sleep. I'm going to feel half-asleep for the rest of my life. No salvation by closing my eyes and dreaming. No comfort of the warm blankets and warmer skin.

Just the cold and quiet dark. I sat in behind the thrones of the Three Volturi Leaders, leaning against Aro's, in the middle. But even that was uncomfortable. I sat on each of their thrones over the course of three hours. Yes, I was bored enough to count the seconds of _every_ minute of _every_ hour.

I need something. Something to let me… have a grasp on this life.

At that last thought, my special something happened. The one Aro was talking about.

In this room I could see every last judgment and execution made by the Volturi in this room. It flashed by in a matter of seconds, slowing when I caught interest, but winding backwards until I was standing on the earth that was here before the building.

Could it be I was delusional? Or I was seeing into the past? I had done that before. With Aro, Caius, and Marcus. I had seen all of their pasts, as a human.

Perhaps it will be easier to use while I'm a vampire.

Not very useful for me though.

I sat back down, on the middle throne, groaning about my sucky life, mostly to attract attention. Which seemed to be lacking. Though no one came. Whether it be lack of interest, or forced lack of interest (Someone telling people to keep away), because I know for a fact that I would be interested in the new kid.

I'm actually pretty insulted by the lack of curiosity.

I waited until morning, where likely everyone would be. I think they usually go to this room… to gather and do other such vampire things.

The guards were the firsts to arrive. They averted their gazes, and only looked at me from the corner of their eyes. Which irritated me to no end. Some of them at least made an attempt to talk to me before.

"What's up?" I asked Jane, who positioned herself beside me.

She looked at me, and rolled her eyes.

"Oh golly gee, Jane won't talk to me." I said with fake sorrow, wiping a fake tear. But since she didn't react, my comment was all for not.

I was only playing with myself, which was no fun at all. No matter whom I stared at, none of them would respond. Except Renata, who winked at me, but held her composure looking straight ahead.

Moments later, The Volturi and their wives filed in, and took their respective seats, the wives' thrones far behind their husbands'.

"What matters have we to deal with today?"

Demitri spoke up, "There was that couple from Spain who have been creating some havoc in the news."

This must have been the norm. Them going over worldly vampire problems. It was sad to think these beings ruled that vampire race. Surely there were far more humane groups.

They went over matters about how they should watch them for a bit, then interfere, and moved onto several similar topics, such as a rising problem in Seattle, one in Brazil, and a rogue newborn in Korea.

It wasn't that interesting, because it wasn't relevant to me personally.

Eventually, they finished. I couldn't stay still, but their serenity as leaders held me still, as much as I hated to admit it. But they have completely different personalities from now and when I talk to them. They're fake.

The room cleared out again. Save for Marcus. He approached me.

"I understand your," he cleared hi throat, "urges, as a young woman, but it would be best if you kept them to yourself."

"I'm sorry?" I asked appalled. This is so embarrassing. Especially since it was ultimately my fault for sounding so suggestive.

If he were human, his cheeks would have turned red, so instead I had to guess he was embarrassed.

"Maybe it was just—sorry for—" he cut himself off, and without delay, left the room.

I don't know it must be better this way. It saves us both the humiliation.

**Wow, first chapter of the second part. Please review, and ask if you want to see Kai's part. Because I think I just might continue with Autumn's POV for next chapter.**

**Sincerely,**

**Sage94**


	2. Chapter 2: Lying Is The Most Fun

Chapter 2: Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Than Taking Her Clothes Off

The ache soon faded. New sensations were building. The silent friendship I had had with Marcus had taken a turn. For the worse? Maybe.

But as soon as the awkwardness between us had happened, I began seeing him in a new light. I tried to stop myself. I tried to tell myself that these feelings were probably a lie, since Chelsea was nearby, but as much as I hated to disclose this, I hadn't seen Chelsea anywhere near me.

Marcus must not even realize it, but I was fighting with my nerves inside. And my greater good was losing.

One day, Aro approached me, with odd reasoning.

"Autumn, I want you to understand that _I _accept your feelings. For my brother." He said, as if we were sipping afternoon tea.

My eyes widened. How did he know?

Aro took my hand in his. "I also would like to encourage you. It has been so long since Marcus has felt… well, anything, to be honest." He finished with a chuckle.

I raised my eyebrow. If Aro had found this out easy enough without touching me beforehand, how much of my life did everyone around here know? And who had told him.

"To answer your question, Marcus was actually the one to notice your… Feelings." His head tilted in respect. "And while he seems anxious, it would be normal, since Marcus hasn't been with anyone on over a thousand years."

"Well, no pressure, right?" I said nervously.

"Oh, none at all, my dear. He will take some _convincing_, if you catch my meaning."

I was nodding through all of this, when something was bothering me, "Aro, why are you being so… courteous?"

"My only interests are for my brother." He said tenderly, kissing my hand. I wanted so badly to believe him, but Aro was tricky. "I'll leave you to your thoughts."

He left, and I gulped and started biting the inside of my cheek. That was too easy. There was no sort of defense for his brother. I was the intruder, and he just let me in, no questions asked. Maybe he knew I couldn't resist.

* * *

Later that night, I had fed. I wasn't proud of it. Aro had brought another tour group, all of which had to have some sorry past history that made me regret ever having them for supper.

After we were done, Aro stood, and everyone went silent.

"Guard. I know you all remember the new addition to the family." He tilted his head towards me. "And obviously we have not properly welcomed her to the family. I'd like to present you with Autumn, and her gift. The gift of seeing someone's past."

It was still silent, but everyone made eye contact, and bowed low, acknowledging me. It was strange that I felt acceptance finally.

"Have you anything to say, Autumn?" I shook my head, "no".

"Well, then I suppose all is left to congratulate you. We shall gather later to further develop your power." He sounded excited.

"Yes, sir."

The crowd dissipated. Once again, I was left alone.

I looked down at myself. There was blood spatters on my cream colored t-shirt, and on my blue zip up. It bothered me that it was dried blood. I had been wearing these clothes since before the change, and they were slightly loose fitting.

"Aro?" I called.

I gave him a minute, and eventually he showed up, slinking in.

"What was it you needed?" He asked, as if he knew I was going to ask for him.

"I, er, was wondering if I could… Can I have some more clothes?" I asked uneasily.

He paused. "I'm sure Sulpicia would have other changes of clothes she wouldn't mind lending to _you_, Autumn." He sounded very certain. I on the other hand wouldn't even let my sister borrow my socks.

"If you would follow me." He said, walking. I don't understand why he would walk when he can just run. I've been lately feeling the need to run.

He led me into a room that seemed to be dedicated to clothes. I would have thought it was a costume shop, what with all the earlier period clothes. Dresses, pants, corsets, bonnets, robes, and even older draped dresses. It made my head spin.

"Does Sulpicia have any… regular clothes?" I asked sickly.

"What do you mean?" He asked obliviously. I forgot, he probably thought all of these were normal. He must have grown up around these types of clothing.

"I mean, find me something that won't make me look like a roman goddess."

"Aren't we picky." He said. He went to the back while I waited in the centre of the room in discomfort. He threw back some clothes all of them extremely low cut. And a couple short dresses.

"What the hell. I was talking pants and sweaters."

He looked me up and down. "Not if you're looking to court my brother."

I huffed, and made a hand gesture that said to go ahead.

He stacked several piles of clothes he said Sulpicia never wore anymore. The last thing I needed was her on my back. I was about to put on a black dress, but I realized Aro still stood watching.

"Um, do you mind?" I asked.

"It is nothing I haven't seen before." He said.

"Won't Sulpicia mind?" I asked, again concerned with Sulpicia tearing my head off.

"Not if I don't want her to…" Aro said furtively.

"Just turn around, Aro." He obeyed, but teasingly.

I gulped and also turned around. I took my shirt off first, and swiftly put on the dress over my head, and then taking my pants off with the cover the dress had. Which I might add, was very little coverage.

The tight dress felt out of place with my loose socks on.

"Do you have a mirror?" I asked.

Aro smiled knowingly, and led me to a tall mirror. I looked not at the dress, but my face. It wasn't my own. My lips seemed fuller, cheekbones more prominent, and my eyes slightly bigger than the almond shape they once were. I was only the whisper of the seventeen-year-old Autumn I once was. I don't know whether to hate it or like it.

The dress, I next observed hugged me tightly in come places. I would normally feel uncomfortable, but I couldn't stop looking at myself. The neck was low cut, but classy, as only something a vampire could make happen. Although I could feel in was loose in places where Sulpicia could fill out, it still looked breathtaking.

Aro moved my hair around, trying to decide how he liked it best, and I looked at him worriedly. I can't let him feel comfortable touching me. But more than I cared to admit, he knew how he likes his women to look.

His eyes did not stray from looking at me from behind, and I had to stop him.

"So, Aro, don't you think Marcus will be impressed?" I asked cheerfully, taking the attention away from us.

Aro didn't try to hide he was still gazing. "Of course he shall, young one." He said, finally meeting my eyes. He went to the shoe closet next door and grabbed me some heels and shoes.

I didn't bother trying on any of the other clothes, and quickly gathered them. Aro sent me to a room four doors down, and I stayed there, putting the clothes down.

* * *

After I changed out of my bloody clothes, I put on that black dress, and a pair of cream and black oxford shoes. I'll start off with saying I'm not proud of looking so… retched, because in this thing I won't be able to bend over.

Time to see Marcus.

I had asked around, and apparently he was speaking with Caius in the Throne room, so I set off for them.

I could finally hear their fast conversation, and they were speaking of the problem in Seattle.

Discussion halted when I entered. It made my skin tingle, knowing I could make them stop talking just by walking in.

"Marcus, I was wondering if I could talk to you." I asked.

They just stood there dumbfounded, but Marcus did speak, "Why yes, of course."

Caius bowed out of his conversation with Marcus, and smirked at me, rolling his eyes, and left swiftly.

"What would you like to talk about?" He said.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for my earlier behavior. And that I hope we can start this thing over…" I said.

His face twisted, and he was thinking. The silence rung in the air, and I tried to not tap my feet.

"I agree. This will be easier." He said vaguely. I got really angry. Why was he being so secretive?

Unintentionally, I entered into his life, for the past half hour.

_Marcus was speaking to Aro, his voice holding hints of anger._

"_She does not know what she is feeling right now."_

"_I think, Marcus, that she knows exactly what she is feeling."_

"_Aro, keep her away from me." Marcus said blandly._

"_Marcus, you know I cannot help what she feels." Aro said with mockery._

I pulled out of it though, because it was clear he didn't feel the same way. I would make him think otherwise.

"Since we're starting over… Hi, my name is Autumn!" I said quickly.

"Er, hello, Autumn, my name is Marcus."

"Oh, I know who you are." I said, turning on the charm.

His brow furrowed lightly, and he stormed out of the room, leaving my flooziness and me alone.

"Fuck." I muttered. Obviously my attire did not affect him.

**that, folks, is the interesting end of the chapter. Join me next time for a special episode of Kai's big adventure.**


	3. Chapter 3: Nails For Breakfast

Chapter 3: Nails For Breakfast, Tacks For Snacks

Kai's POV

A couple weeks ago, I had escaped. Yes, gotten away. And alone, without the person who made this possible for me. That part killed me. While the vampires were pre-occupied with Autumn going and hurting herself, I had managed to get away. I had to run fast, because I knew some vampires were on my tail. They chased me for a good distance, until I lost them. I didn't think they'd ever stop.

As soon as I had gotten a good distance away, I went to the closest major city, Rome.

There, I was glad it was broad daylight. I had to scavenge for a change of clothes, so I didn't have to parade as a nudist, nor as a humongous wolf.

I found my bank and took out money for food and clothes, and money for a plane ride out of here.

I took a taxi to the terminal, and sat back to try and relax. But that was soon disturbed. Although it wasn't vampires, it was almost equally perturbing.

The police. They came to my side, with walkie-talkies in hand.

"Excuse me miss, you'll have to come with us." One of them said, with a delightfully thick accent.

I think the reason I had primarily avoided the police was because they would bring the media. And the media would be a bad thing to call upon from one running away from a very powerful vampire family. Shit.

But I complied.

They took me back into a room to wait, while they contacted the Canadian Embassy. And from there, I assumed the government and shtuff, and then my parents. And of course the media would be tipped off, and my face would be all over the world. I need a cover story.

_Okay, so I was kidnapped (along with Autumn) by a bunch of strangers who hijacked our bus, and kept us for a long time. The captors didn't say why. Eventually, after I hadn't seen Autumn for a while, I assumed they killed her. Weeks later, they dropped me off outside of Rome. They never let me see their faces._

Wow, I would have to play _so_ dumb, because I knew they wouldn't just ask "how was it?" They would probably ask why I was so well fed.

And I would have to make sure that I was really 'shaken' by the events, so I could not appear in the media. This would be hard to fake.

They took me on a government official plane, making sure I was comfortable. On the plane ride, I gave myself time to unwind. And sleep most of all.

I caught myself waking up several times, crying.

* * *

Six hours later, the plane landed in my hometown of Toronto, turning my stomach.

I was rushed through customs to avoid people. Even as the cop put his coat over my face, I could see the flashing of cameras, and swarm of media. Eventually, he picked me up, and we were guided to another room, that was bright, so we must be somewhere high.

The coat was removed, and I was seated in a twirly chair, told I was going to have to wait a bit for detectives to prepare a questionnaire.

Into a camera, a detective had me answer simple questions. He had really curly brown hair, and glasses that bothered me with glare.

I made sure to lay on thick to my fake story. I made myself cry, which wasn't hard when I had so much emotion to draw from. I even got choked up.

His beginning questions were simple enough. His other questions were hard though.

"What happened to Autumn, Kai?" he asked delicately.

"I don't know…" I said truthfully. "I think she's… dead. I didn't see her for a while."

He nodded, pretending to be sympathetic—it was probably part of his job. "Just a few more questions, Kai."

I sniffled, and bowed my head.

"Why do you think you were chosen?"

"I don't know, sir. It could have been anyone else in my class."

"No specific reasons? It certainly seems they took care of you…" He led on.

"What do you mean?" My voice shook.

"Well, you look healthy. Usually there are signs of abuse on the faces, but you have good color, and actually, a very surprising physique for someone who's been in isolation for so long."

"I—" don't know what to say. What _should_ I say? "That's just the way I am. Before, I was training for track season…"

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" He asked.

"No…" Not the way you think, buddy.

He seemed to believe, given the state of my health.

"We'll still have to run some medical tests on you to make sure you're in perfect health. Your showing signs of post-traumatic stress, but externally, not too much of anything." He spoke quietly. "And certainly we'll have to set up meetings with a therapist. Not to mention the media will be all over this, so a press conference will be a must to get those people off your back."

"Do I have to?" I said, coming off stronger than intended. Everyone in the room looked at me, if they weren't already.

He knelt to my level. "If you're worried about them finding you, we can protect you. This is just to reassure the public, and answer questions. If you'd like, all you have to say is hello, and you're doing fine."

But I'm not fine… "I'd still prefer to not…"

He raised his chin, irked. I can't have been the first to deny. "I just want to see my dad." I said. I really did, but I need to get alone.

Everyone looked at the detective expectantly. I must have made him look like a jerk.

"That's fine. But we need to set up another interview." He said, and with that, left the room.

* * *

I was escorted home, and brought to the front door. I knocked on the door, and after a minute exactly, my dad answered. I must have almost broken his back, jumping on him.

That night, my father spent all day on the phone, either angrily hanging up on television companies, or accepting condolences from family. I even heard him talking hushed to my mom.

After two hours, he put down the phone, actually removing the batteries.

"Who was that last one?" I asked.

"Oprah." He said, running his hands through his hair. Which was receding.

"Are you kidding?" I asked, too surprised for more complicated words.

"No. I don't know how all these companies got my number. After this week, I'm changing our number." He said.

I nodded, and thought for a bit, just about things. "Hey dad… who was that on the phone _before _Oprah?"

He sighed. "It was your mother."

"Oh."

"She was worried too, you know."

"I didn't know that." I said honestly.

"Yep. She was actually calling weekly, seeing if I got any information she didn't."

We just sat in our apartment living room, looking out our window, watching the skyline.

"Hey dad? I'm gonna go to bed now…"

I could see I pulled him out of his contented thoughts, because he was teary eyed, yet smiling.

"Okay sweetie, I'll see you in the morning." He got up, hugged me and kissed my cheek, but jumped back. "Kai, you're burning up!"

"I know dad. I just… I think I need to sleep on it."

"Are you sure? You don't need to go to the hospital?" He asked. And he _never_ asked me to go to the hospital.

"I'm fine, I'll wake up and I'll be okay." I said. I knew I won, because his eyes trusted me.

"Alright. I just don't want to lose my baby again." He said, patting my head. I turned and went down the hall to my room. I knew my dad was probably crying.

I closed my door, and lied down in my cool bed. My room was exactly as I left it. Which was surprising, since my dad usually cleaned my room, like once a week.

I hated to lie to my dad like that. I'd have to tell someone eventually, and it would probably make my life a lot easier if I had my dad to support me with my problem.

* * *

The next morning, I hadn't quite gotten used to waking up in my bed. It was definitely harder than the old one I occupied in Italy, but more comfortable.

I walked back down the hallway, and my dad was making my favourite breakfast, crepes.

I cleared my throat to let him know I was here, and he turned to me, holding a large plate for me. But I don't think it would fill me up, to be quite honest. I could eat a whole buffet right now.

I could see in his eyes, questions. Some I wasn't prepared to answer.

I just sat at the island counter and ate, as he cooked and cooked for me in silence.

Suddenly, the phone rang. I swallowed my food quickly and motioned to grab the phone on the counter, but he beat me to it. Just because I've been missing, doesn't mean I'm weak.

I gave my dad a look, and he just stood there, listening to the person on the other end for a short second.

He hung up, his eyes somewhat puzzled.

"Lines dead." He shrugged it off, and watched me eat for the rest of the morning.

* * *

"So how're you feeling, honey?" he asked me, handing me my third hot chocolate in an hour.

I was sitting on my couch, huddled in a blanket, and flicking through channels. I got the feeling of mixed annoyance and delight to see myself on the news. Delight, because I've never seen myself on TV before.

"You know, fine."

"Did your fever go away?" He asked, sitting beside my feet.

"Uh, not exactly."

"Well I want you to be in good health before you go back to school." He said, knowing I would be anxious for school.

Then, a new dread filled me. I can't be around _normal_ people. It would be impossible to hide this. High heat and an abnormally high metabolism to add to my furry issue, as a shape-shifter would be hard to ignore.

"Dad, you're my closest friend…" I said, silently acknowledging that I would probably never see Autumn.

"Yes." He nodded, gently rubbing my calf in comfort.

"There's been something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it dear?"

"I'm a…" God, I am going to sound crazy.

He had on an expression that probably thought I was going to tell him I was raped or something.

"Dad, I'm a werewolf."

His eyebrows should have touched his hairline. "Kai, are you okay?"

"Dad, I know I sound crazy, but it's true." I said, looking him dead in the eye.

"Sweetie, I think we need to go the hospital…" I had to try harder. He's leaning towards the phone.

"No, dad, listen. There's a reason my temperature's up past normal. And haven't you noticed how jacked I've been lately? And just this morning, I ate enough for an entire city!" I said.

His face twisted in large disbelief and wanting to believe me (not matter how small the latter was).

"Just sit down, and let me talk." I said, careful not to cry. Its always the ones saying how "not crazy" they are that look more and more insane with each defiance.

He didn't sit down right away. "Dad, it has something to do with my disappearance."

He sat right down, and his forehead creased, making me pleased to see he was complying.

I told him the story. I didn't say what happened to Autumn though. I had shifted into a giant wolf. My dad was skeptical at many points in my tale, but nodded anyways. Although I did not lay him with the vampire part, fearing his brain would overload with that Hollywood make-believe shit. I only let him know the part about me transforming, and Autumn having to fend for me, and that the captors were really interested in my state.

"Dad, I just can't talk to the media." I said. "They'll tear me apart." Referring to both media and possible thoughts of therapists, vampires, detectives, vampires. And of course doctors… and vampires.

"I… understand." He said, resting his head upon his hand. He had a lot to think about.

**There you have it, the end of the third chapter. Obviously I shall add more to her tale, for it is not yet over ;)**

**-Sage94**


	4. Chapter 4: I Constantly Thank God

Chapter 4: I constantly thank god

Autumn's POV

I was normally bored around this time of day, at noon. Where the sun was at it's brightest. I still felt the need to nap 24/7. I decided it was a good time to watch TV. Good old-fashioned cartoons…

As I flicked it on, I realized it was on the same channel as before. BBC world news. Lets see what's going on around the world.

My draw dropped. There was Kai, being guided by officials through a throng of people, and cameras. As happy as I should have felt, I had a pit of anger building at the bottom of my stomach.

There she was, on camera for the world to see, doing nothing. I closed my eyes, envisioning a much better way of Kai dealing with this. She could literally sick the whole Canadian, as well as American, military on Italy. I curled my fists on the couch's armrest, but too late did I realize that I ripped the leather off the armrest.

She abandoned me. After everything I had done.

I was angered. I promised myself, vowing to never be so weak as I was when I was human. I would be as powerful as the Volturi. With the Volturi.

* * *

Kai's POV

My father couldn't believe me. His eyes shut tight, comically. He evidently didn't believe me.

"Dad, don't call a therapist." I said, as he was tearing out his hair. He was walking around in circles, with a confused look, holding the phone in his hand.

"Even better," He stated, dialing an unfamiliar number. I could hear the dial tone.

"Mary." He said, hushed.

Why was he calling my mother? Like she could help any better? I stomped to my room, carefully knocking over books and pictures along the way. I wanted to tell him, but if he was going to go ahead and tell people I barely knew, then I was sure as hell going to be pissed.

I lay down on my bed, and wrapped my arms around my soft cold pillow. I did a double take when I felt a plastic bag under it. I pulled the bag out, and gasped. I had almost forgotten about the package. Immediately I pulled out the first paper.

My heritage. Why had Autumn packed it? It was large enough, I suppose. But it was of my mom's side. As I looked closer, I noticed the names. They were native names. My dad had never told me I was part Native American. I closed the folder thinking. I wasn't that mad at my dad, but that would've been another level of connection to Autumn that I would've had. She was usually for her Ojibwa ceremonies, and I could only guess what she would do.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was on a plane-ride with my very nervous father, to the west coast. Thereby reaching Vancouver, and my mother's house. She was thrilled, though we haven't told her exactly what was wrong with me. She's just glad that I'm safe. If she only knew at this moment, then she'd be flipping out.

I reopened the papers, to see another one about Quileute legends. Autumn had circled in pen one about shape-shifting ancestors. She was onto something here, and I would be eager to pick up her trail.

* * *

We landed rather bumpily, and after going through customs and getting our luggage off the conveyor belt, I saw a woman approach me. I could see my features in her, since my dad and I had almost nothing in common physically, except for skin tone.

Not a word was said between us, as she welcomed me with a tight hug, and brought us back with her to her car. There was a tension between my parents, and they would only make eye contact for a little while. I sat in the back, twiddling my thumbs. As nice as it was to meet my mom for the first time in a long time, I was more excited to meet my relatives.

"I thought it'd be easier if I just drove you across the border." Mary said helpfully.

I couldn't really tell the difference, since sitting in a vehicle was all the same to me.

After a long days drive, and a border cross, the road started to get bumpier. I knew from spending summers on Autumn's family's reserve that we were indeed entering a reserve. Those, as well as the sign that read now entering Quileute Territory were both good indicators.

I hadn't noticed that my legs and back were stiff, until I started to sit up. I could really use a good run to loosen up a bit, but I didn't want to scare the crap out of my mom just yet.

Along the way, I saw half-naked native boys walking down the side of the road. I think I'm gonna like this reserve.

We stopped in front of a nice-looking house, with crisp white siding, and over-all new looking.

I took what I packed from her trunk, and walked to the front door.

"Make yourself at home, I suppose…" Mary said uncomfortably.

After admiring the woodsy feel to her house, she led me to a room that looked like it was only recently prepared, with a new bed and fixings. I shook my head. I'd have slight for respect for this gesture if it had been put to more use by me. It took my disappearance for her to realize I'd been _gone. _She had after all jumped at this chance to meet me again.

I didn't unpack just yet, because I wasn't certain if I would be staying too long.

Dinner was served after two hours of being there, and it was seven o'clock. I noticed my mother look at me in surprise when I ate next to four plates of her spaghetti. Even though it was shitty spaghetti. We gathered ourselves in the living room soon after we cleared the dinner table. We might've looked normal, if you didn't take into account that I haven't seen my mom in a while, or my dad, and there was little to no conversation, and I was a shape shifter thing.

**I just wanted to let you know that the next chapter will be so much better and longer. I'm just sorry it took THIS long. It's actually ridiculous. I decided to publish this to tell you that I am alive. Give me a week or so. Cause I'm writing another story at the same time. Thanks guys :)**

**-sage94**


End file.
